Hosts & Hostesses
by MangaGirl2303
Summary: Leave me alone. Don't read. Seriously, don't read. Go away.
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry but I do not fully understand honorifics. I do not wish to make a fool out of myself. If anything is used wrong please tell me.**

Chapter 1

Aiva's POV

2:45. I'm early. My sister is supposed to meet me in fifteen minutes so we can head to music room 3. This is her first year, and I promised to take her to the host club.

"Nechan!" I turn to see my sister leaning on her knees panting.

"Zinnia! Don't stand like that. Stand straight." She promptly follows my instructions. Her blood red hair swishing. She flashes me a smile, though in her eyes theirs pain. I wonder why? I flash her one back. "Come on Zina, let's go." I quickly lead her through the halls and to the third music room.

"Here we go." She whispered, a slight quiver in her voice. I put my hand on her shoulder,

"You don't have to do this you know. If you don't want to. She smiles sadly at me.

"I want to, I do. Let's jus-" I push open the door interrupting her sentence. Her mouth opens wide, obviously surprised. She just stands there for many minutes, not even looking around. "Oh hey! People form my class!" She starts to walk toward the twins. I reach out and grab her arm.

"Oh hey, he's in your class too right? Why don't we visit him instead? Besides those two have plenty of girls over there currently." She starts to reject but I drag her over to Harhuhi, his guests having just left.

"Hello. Oh aren't you the new girl in my class? You sit right in front of me, right?" She nods, a smile lighting up her face. Good. We sit there for a good fifteen minutes, the whole time I was being stared down by those twins. Not only am I a usual with them but I kept a customer from them too. They walk over and lean their arms on Harhuhi.

"Say, aren't you the new first year," One of them started,

"Zinnia Yiera?" The other finished. Her smile got bigger while mine became a frown.

"Yes. Your Hikaru and Kaoru, right. Say can you tell who's who? You'll only need to tell me once. I have an identical memory you know." They both gasp. She just keeps smiling. Then they smile.

"We'll test you on that you know." She nods and after their stating of who's who, stands.

"Well this was nice. We have to leave no though. Hikaru, Kaoru, if you don't want to die stay away from my sister. Good day."

^o^

**A/N:**

**I know it's not very long, but the net chapter will be up soon. I still need to write chapter 12 of FKF, and I'm also adopting a Fruits Basket story. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating a lot but I've been busy.**

**I don't own ouran high school host club**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aiva's POV

"Zin! Get your butt out of your bed now! Don't make me come up there!" I scream at the stairs, hoping to get my sister up. Silence, urg. "Kouki! Sonomi!" I call. A maid and a Valet **(A male maid)** come running.

"Yes mistress?" They call at the same time. I point up the stairs and smirk.

"I have a job for you two," I sing to them, acting cheerful. They instantly frown. "Wake up my dear sister for me." I fake a caring voice, trying to convince them. Oh they were in for. Oh well, not my problem. I hear yelling and screams, then the two servants came bolting down the stairs. My sister comes running after them, in a nightgown and carrying a bunny slipper. I burst out laughing.

"Help us mistress!" They yell to me. Urg! We don't have time for this. I walk over and grab my sister by the scruff of her nightgown.

"Get dressed and be down here in five minutes. We'll be late for school. I have a rep to uphold you know." She gulps and I set her down.

~^o^~

Zinnia's POV

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! How could she let me sleep this late! Where the hell is my uniform? No, no, nope. I throw the clothes out of my closet.

"Sonomi! I can't find my uniform!" She comes running up and takes over rifling through my closet. I rush to the vanity and begin working on my hair. I back my curly hair, leaving my right side bangs, and put it into a ponytail. Then I take a little part of my bangs and braid it. Sonomi runs up with my dress and I quickly put it on. Finally I grab my butterfly choker, from my best friend, and put it on.

"Zinnia! Come on, I don't care if your hair is done or not we need to go!" I run down the stairs, waving to my maid as I leave. Another day at school, this should be fun.

~^v^~

"Wake up!" Something is yelling in my ear, like a bug, a very annoying bug. I lift my arm and swat at the pest. "Mmhn. Peaceful sleep" Nestling my head back into my arms, I begin to go back to sleep. I wonder why my neck hurts so much.

"Zinnia-san, wake up. You're in trouble with the teacher." One voice says in my ear.

"Why were you sleeping in class Zinnia-san?" Another says in my other ear. Urg! Why are people destroying my sleep? Their like bees buzzing around your head at a picnic. Ah well, who cares if I get stung. I lift my arms and push the two bugs away from me.

"Sweet sleep. Mmmh" I try, once again, to get to sleep. Having never woken up fully in the first place. Suddenly waters pouring over me and my eyes shoot open. The devil twins are staring at me, pitchers in hand. Oh, the bugs will die. "Good morning. I hope you've enjoyed your day so far. I mean, since it's your last and all." I say nonchalantly. "Hmm, would you rather die by a cute kitty pillow," I grab a pillow from my bag. "Or do you want to be buried alive? Your choice." The class gulps. Turns out the teacher was in the nurses' office, I punched him in the eye apparently. God my hair is ruined!

The twins smirk at me. The game was on. "Hmm, what do you think Kaoru?" Hikaru rhetorically asks Kaoru.

"Hmm, I don't know Hikaru. I'd rather not die at the hands of a pretty lady like herself." They grin at me.

"You're right, she wouldn't last in jail."

"That's it! DEATH BY PAPERCLIPS!" I scream and begin chasing them around the room. The whole class starts either laughing, making bets, cheering, or offering me paperclips.

"What the hell is going on here!?" I freeze. Aiva-chan. The twins gulp, and the whole class turns. Aiva, along with the rest of the 3rd years are staring at us.

"Zinnia, you're killing the twins and didn't tell me. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I'm sorely disappointed in you. Did you ever even stop to think that I might have wanted to help?" What? I drop my paper clips. What is happening? My sister, my logical, tattle tale sister wants to help me in my rage. I'm really confused. "But alas, I must stop you, you're making a bad impression on your classmates. Besides I don't think you chose your opponents wisely." I walk over, still angry at the playful he-devils.

"Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, why did you make Zina-Chan angry?" Honey steps forward, being as cute as always, and his little rabbit in his hand. Almost the whole class 'Ah's and I roll my eyes.

"All we did was wake her up." They answer simultaneously, shrugging. Aiva begins laughing. Then a boy in the crowd spoke up,

"Did you not see what she did to the teacher? She wasn't even fully awake then!" Answers of 'yea' and 'I know right' echo through the croud.

"Nechan, I'm going to relax for the rest of the period. I'll be in the garden." I walk off. Disappointed? She said she was disappointed in me. My heart is low and I don't think I can face anyone right now. I walk down the stairs and out to the garden. Nowhere good to mope. I look around, ah theirs a few trees. I could climb one. Too much effort. I'll just sit under it instead. I pull my knees to my chest and bury my head. I just had to make a scene didn't I?

**A/N:**

** So I know that this wasn't that long but I totally diverged from how I wrote it on paper. I know I need to update my other story, and I still have a story that I haven't even posted yet. So I'm super busy, but it's fun to type so I'm good with it. **

**I want to thank StormSorceress39 for my first review of this story. StormSorceress39 you get to name an OC that I will later introduce. **

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, and if I did I wouldn't be able to type this cause I'd be passed out on the floor from fainting.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zinnia's POV

"Why did I have to act that way? I probably seem like a troublemaker now. Baka!" A bird squawks, and the wind blows through the trees. I lean back on the soft grass, closing my eyes. "It's so peaceful. I wish Ren-Chan was here. She always knew how to cheer me up. She would play a dating simulation with me, and always try to choose who I would end with." A light smile crosses my lips.

"Or take you for pizza and ice-cream." Renge? I bolt straight up, my eyes shooting open.

"RENGE!" She's knocked backward as I hug her. "Oh my god, why are you here? I mean I didn't know you'd be coming? Why didn't you tell me?!" I bombard her with questions, so surprised that she's actually here.

"Later, right now I need to know why you're upset and what kind of pizza you want." A giggle escapes my lips, then full out laughter. I don't get why people can't stand her. She's so kind, yes she's a bit . . . boisterous and can act superior but she is very caring.

"Pizza!" I jump up and throw my hand in the air. Mm I love pizza. Grabbing my stuff I begin to walk back to the building.

"While you check out I'm gonna check on somethin. K?" She waves and walks up the stairs.

(15 minutes later)

I hear a distinct bang and know it has something to do with Renge. She's always getting in trouble. Another bang sounds. I rush up the stairs quickly and make my way to the host club. I just know she'll be here. I push open the door and drop my bag. Tamaki is on the floor, Hikaru, Kaoru, Harhuhi, Hunny, Mori, and the guest are staring dumbstruck at Renge, who is holding onto Kyoya and ranting about him. I knew letting her out of my sight was a bad idea.

"Renge!" I yell, and everyone freezes, except for her. She merely turns and looks at me.

"Hey Zinnia! Why didn't you tell me he was here?" I roll my eyes.

"This isn't Uki Doki Memorial, Renge. He isn't your fiancé, and he is nothing like Miyabi. Would you please get off him, you're making a scene." I cross my arms and stare at her. Saying, with body language, how mad I am at her. She left me at the office so that she could harass the host club. Her arms drop and she steps away from Kyoya.

"Hey would this by chance be. . ." Hikaru started,

"A dating simulation game?" Kaoru finished. I whip around to see the twins holding a game box in their hands. No!

"Put it down. Don't look at that just, just put it down." How did they get that? Everything is going to plummet. That can't be seen, not yet. It's not ready. The twins grin madly.

"Or?" They ask simultaneously. This is bad, of all people to find that. No. Just no.

"That is mine. It's not ready. Just give it back, please."

**A/N:**

**I know this is short and a bad spot to leave off but, I need to update and this is it. I am really happy with this chapter. Please Review. God I hate sunburns. . . **

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Mousy Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am super sorry for not updating quickly. Not that anyone actually reads this anyways, except for my friend. Well I refuse to stop updating due to a lack of popularity.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 4

Zinnia's POV

"Give that back. Please, you have no idea, just give it back" I jump up, again, for the game but they were holding it up above their heads. I shouldn't have dropped my bag. Renge is still rambling about something but I'm not paying attention to what, and my sister is taping this. I just know she'll blackmail me later. They twins look at each other, then back at me.

"Kaoru, I've always wondered. . ."

"Yes, me too Hikaru" They smirk at me, then walk over to a T.V. that appeared at some point. No, they aren't. In the middle of the club being open? I chase them, being tripped by chairs and eventually slipping on a banana peel. My head bangs against something really hard, then hear a shattering sound before everything goes black.

O_O

Kaoru's POV

I hear a shattering sound and both my brother and I turn. Zinnia is on the ground bleeding from a head wound. Her hair doesn't darken, if you don't look at the ground around her you won't be able to tell. Her head is on a pedestal, which fell over when she hit it, causing the vase on top to shatter around her.

Aiva glares at us. "You two, take her to the office" We nod, and she begins cleaning up the pieces of shattered vase around her sister. I grab Zinnia's feet, and Hikaru grabs her arms. We slowly carry her down to the office. We caused this, we hurt her. We've hurt so many girls, but never physically. This is bad, I look up at Hikaru. Something is in his eyes, I don't know what though. Why do I feel so, upset?

"Oh my, what happened here?" I turn my head, having not realized that we had reached the office.

"She fell" We said. The lady beckoned us to follow her. We never bothered to learn her name before, we were never in the office.

"Lay her down there. The nurse will be in in a few minutes." She pointed at a small, single, bed. We listen to her and get ready to leave. "Excuse me. I need to know more about how she got hurt. You can't just drop her off and leave." The lady has her hands on her hips, we haven't been spoken to that way in a long time.

"Sorry but we don't know what happened" We reply as quickly as possible and walk out of the room, heading back to the host club, silently.

O_O

Zinnia's POV

I slowly open my eyes. Everything is fuzzy. I don't recognize anything around me. A sharp pain runs through my head.

"Ow. Where am I?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you freaking serious!" I yell, staring at the crushed game in my hands, apparently when they went to take me to the office they dropped, and broke it. "I spent months on this, it's the only disc version I have. I don't have time to make another disk, nor the ability to do so. My freaking computer crashed and _you two_" I glare at the twins, "broke my only copy. I am now unable to show it to my game company, I might have been able to get a future job. These would have been sold overseas in a few months!" They look at each other, and I know that everyone is watching me.

"Listen, we didn't mean to break your game," Kaoru said. Oh really, well that's what happened.

"We just wanted to play it."

"So? That's no reason to take it without permission is it?" They just shrug. Ugh, I give up. I walk to a garbage can and through the disk away.

0_-

"Renge, you shouldn't have done that, the other girls were ready to kill you for being so rude. That was careless of you." She turns her head, pizza hanging from her mouth, controller in hand.

"ighf agugh sporrae" She mumbles, talking through the food. Pizza sauce dribbling onto the floor. I walk over and take her pizza away. "Hey!"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth. . . . . Hey are you gonna answer me!" Renge turns her head and continues playing her game. "Whatever, I have to get my backup files and redo my game. Don't eat all the pizza Rena-Chan." I flash her a big smile and walk out of the room.

**A/N:**

**I know this chapter isn't much, and I haven't been updating a lot . . . but I currently have strep throat. Plus I had the Eighth Grade dance, a high school step-up assembly thing, field trip, etc. I will attempt to update sooner, and I understand if you're upset with me.**

**I promise to keep these stories going, no matter what!**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, big surprise there.**

**Mousy Out~**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what are you going to do about that vase young lady?" My dad towers over me, arms crossed. Scolding, no, interrogating me. I shiver and reply as calmly as possible, my voice shaking,

"Aiva is taking me to talk with the host club about it on Monday, I fully understand why you wish for me to take care of this myself. I will take all responsibility father." He nods and waves his hand. I bow and exit the study.

Kouki turns the corner just as I slump down against the wall. He walks over and sets the basket of fruit down.

"Mistress what has happened? Is there something I can get you?" He asks, worry etched across his face. My hair falls across my face blocking my eyes. That's good, I guess.

"Nothing. Tell mother that if I'm needed I'll be in my room." I begin to stand up, only to lose my footing and fall on the raven haired Valet. We both gasp and I scurry off of him. I usher a kind of frantic apology and run upstairs, up to my room. I lean against my door as it closes.

My head falls forward and I pull my knees up to my head. Can this day possibly get worse? Baka, of course it can. But thinking it isn't going to hurt, is it?

~Dream~

_ "Zinnia. Zinnia get up, wake up my sweet." A pair of hands grip my shoulders, and shake me softly._

_ "Get up Beautiful, it's time to awaken." This voice is different, the last one was sweet, kind, and casual, mysterious. This one is coarse, yet familiar, caring._

_ "Zinny! Get up now. Zinny! Zinny!" I feel someone cling to me, and this voice adds to the other two. This one is forcefull, yet cute and slightly squeaky. Like that of a child. . . _

_ Slowly I open my eyes. I see three shapes, outlines of guys. I know them, I know I do, and I recognize them. Yet I just can't place their names. I can't tell their features. Can't quite reach them, yet they're here in front of me._

_ One of them is sitting on the edge of my bed, I think he's the one who shook me. I can see the top of a head at the end of the bed, I think he's sitting on the floor. The third one, the one clinging to me, I can see his smile. Bright and excited. He has his arms around my neck and is lying next to me._

_ "Mornin sleepy head." The first one starts. His voice teasing. I try to speak, but can't._

_ "Oh, is she finally up?" The second one asks. Slowly things come into focus, like a picture in one of those old-school cameras. And everything is clear. I can see perfectly, all their features. Black hair, just above the end of the bed catches my attention. I feel my face heat up, but why, I don't know who this is. Everything fades again._

**A/N:**

**So, did you like this Chap? No. Well I'm sorry that it was so short! **

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Mousy Out~**


	7. Chapter 7

"So your family will not pay for the damages you caused when chasing down the twins?" Kyoya raises his eyebrow. I just shake my head.

"And I cannot pay using my own funds because I spent them all on voice-actors, along with computer repairs and various other replacements due to the breaking of my game" I raise my voice so that the twins could hear the last part. Kyoya writes something in that journal of his and pushes up his glasses.

"Well I would suggest that you work for us, but you are inexperienced in shopping along, and would be unable to pretend to be a boy." I knew what he meant and nearly slapped him for bringing that up, even if he is stating the obvious.

"Guess your host charms aren't really applied right now, huh?" He raises his eyebrow at this, not really getting worked up.

"Zinnia-San. If you would, can we please stay on topic. We need to discuss how you're going to pay off that vase." He completely ignored what I said, he didn't even acknowledge it.

"That's easy," We both turn our heads, remembering that Aiva was here too. "You expand the club to include hostesses. It would earn you more money since your fan-base would expand. You will have more customers, and Zinnia can pay off the vase." Kyoya nods, and looks a bit shocked at the idea he himself didn't think of.

"That'll work. It will be announced tomorrow. See if you can find a few more girls to join you." We nod and walk out. I pull out my phone as our ride shows up.

Renge:

Host club is expanding to allow

hostesses. You want to join? I

have to so I can pay off that vas

e.

"Hey nechan? Are you gonna do the hostess thing with me?" She nods as I press send on the text.

^.^

"Excuse me." The young second year looks up from her food. "I was wondering why you're sitting alone." She looks back at her food and doesn't answer. She reminds me of a character in a game I designed. Her light blonde hair covers her eyes. She wears it long, with it pulled into a pony in the back. Her face is pale, along with a perfect completion. She is blushing slightly, obviously shy and embarrassed.

"Um. I'm always alone. I s-s-s-tutter too much and take too long to answer, p-p-people a-a-aren't-t patient enough to handle me" I give her a soft smile and hold out my hand. She is defiantly cute, and shy! Just talking to her makes me want to say 'awe!'.

"I'm Zinnia Yiera. Pleased to make your acquaintance. May I eat here?" She nods, though I can tell she's not comfortable eating with someone else.

"M-m-m-my name is Nakia." I nod and smile at her. She looks at me and I see her eyes for the first time. They're a deep blue. Slightly lighter in the middle, and darker on the rim. You can see lines in them, making them all the more captivating. She looks away. "Is there something wrong with my eyes?" I just shake my head.

I look up to see the twins walking up to us. Urg. "What do you two want?" I ask menacingly as they walk up. Nakia lowers her head shyly and eats.

"Can't we eat lunch with a friend?" They say at the same time.

"I wouldn't consider us friends." I reply in a cold tone.

"Oh but you see, since you're going to be-" I shoot them a glare and clamp my hands over their mouths.

"How about you two go and play innocent somewhere else, cause I'm trying to eat, and we both know you're not." They very obviously got mad before leaving. Nakia looks up slowly.

"Did something happen between you and them?" I take a bight of my food before answering.

"Something like that." That was it, she didn't ask anything else, and I didn't say anything else. It might take some time but I think I could be good friends with her. And something tells me she needs a friend.

^.^

"We're home!" We call as we enter the house. Sonomi is standing in the hall waiting to welcome us home. Why isn't Kouki here? Usually they both greet us.

"Sonomi where is Kouki?" I ask casually.

"He is sick today and stayed in bed." As they are our only live-in servants, he gets doctor service and is still here.

"Have a stew sent up. Also have a maid check on him from time to time." I ordered. She nodded with a 'yes mistress' and walked away to do as told along with other various things within her job.

I walk up to my room and set my backpack down, pulling my homework out of it. Walking to the study and pass by Kouki's room. I lightly tap on the door and hear a snore from the other side. Deciding that he wouldn't know I open the door and peak in. I'm just checking on him, is what I'm using to justify this.

A dim light is on by the bed. The light is casting shadows over his sleeping body. He looks so peaceful when sleeping like this. Despite how much I wanted to go to his side, I turn around and exit. The door shuts quietly behind me and I continue on to the study.

A soft knock his heard on the door and I look up from my writing. Sometime having passed since I entered the study.

"Come him," I call, looking over what I had written. I wasn't really trying but I somehow ended with a somewhat disturbing poem. The door slowly opens and I look over, expecting someone to tell me that it's dinner time. Kouki is standing there, in a casual shirt and pants. His face is pale, he has a bad case of bedhead.

"Mistress," He starts, before losing to a bout of coughing. I immediately stand and move to him.

"Kouki, you shouldn't be out of bed. My god you look horrible." He leans against the study wall and begins to cough so much, wheezing. I catch him as he begins to fall. "Kouki! How come you left your bed?" He doesn't answer. I doubt he could. "Someone! Someone! Come here! Come here!" I begin to all for help. Not stopping till there were many people there.

**A/N:**

**This is it! The longest chapter for this story ever! YESH! I typed all fricken day just to get it to this point. I am so happy. I wish more people would read this though. Well who cares I will continue this anyway.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Mousy Out!~ **


	8. Chapter 8

"He very ill and should sleep for awhile. He will come out of it within a few days time, just make sure to check on him often." Dr. Hellen tells father. I go and sit down by Kouki, I pulled up a chair. He knew he was sick, why did he get up. Mother walks over to me and rubs my hand. I just lean back in the chair and close my eyes.

_RING, RING!_

My phone goes off in my pocket and I hurry to answer it. Quickly I exit the room.

"Where are you? Didn't I say you had to be here after-school to observe and plan. Also you haven't referred anyone other than your sister and Renge to join. We announce tomorrow, don't forget." Kyoya's voice comes through the phone and I roll my eyes. Seriously? This is not as important.

"Fine, fine! I'm on my way. Actually I found the perfect shy and cute type, but I need her trust first. I'm very interested in becoming her friend." I reply. God this is irritating. I snap closed the phone, and hurried down the stairs. "I'm heading to the school I have something to deal with!" I yell. Sonomi rushes out to alert the driver and the pull up. I rush into the limo and immediately tell him where to go, I had never changed from my uniform anyway.

(10 minutes later)

I arrive at the school and walk through the door only to see the twins. Oh god. They walk up and I roll my eyes.

"Don't. Even. Dare. If you lay one hand on me I will kill you. I am NOT in the mood." My eyes narrow and they shrug at my words. Taking my advice they just walk up the stairs. I follow them, knowing that if I didn't they would drag me. Soon we reach music room 3 and they promptly open the door. I walk in casually and everyone looks up. The hosts interacting isn't an odd thing and most of the time the girls don't care. So when they ushered me into the backroom, or wherever, they just drank their tea and discussed what they might be doing.

"Finally your here. . ." They brief me on tomorrow and blah, blah, blah.

(Next Day)

"So Nakia, I was wondering if you wanted to join a club with me?" My quest to get my new friend to become a hostess has started. I was up all night trying to figure out a way to get this shy girl to join the host club. It won't be easy. She looks up from her food and blushes slightly.

"Why?" She asks. Why, why, why ,why. Hmm. I look at my food and poke at it before looking back at her and smiling brightly.

"Because your my friend and I want to hang out with you of course." I reply brightly. Her eyes widen slightly and her mouth opens. The look on her face is ADORABLE! She's perfect! I can't wait.

"Um. . . what c-c-c-club?" Nakia looks down at her food and pokes at it. Her stutter is so cute, she's gonna do amazing if I get her there.

"Just meet me in the garden afterschool, k?" My smile widens as she nods. My plan is working. We eat silently for the rest of lunch and she doesn't look at me much. I wonder what her family does, I'll have to ask Kyoya later.

The bell rings and we all hurry to class. They blur by and soon I'm in the garden waiting for Nakia. I hope she didn't change her mind. It would suck if I was late cause of it.

"Zinnia-San!" I turn my head and see Nakia running up to me. "Sorry, for being late. The teacher needed to speak to me." She looks down at the ground and her voice gets quiet. My mouth widens and I take her hand. I begin to pull her back into the building.

"No problem! I'm so excited." She lets me lead her and I stop outside music room 3. Her mouth falls open. "Well come on, open it. Don't worry there shouldn't be any girls in there yet, well besides my sister and Renge." She just looks at me in reply.

"Um. . . I don't think we should do this." She plays with her hair and I just open the door and pull her in. The usual rose petals fly out and the club welcomes us.

"I presume this is the girl you mentioned over the phone Yiera-San." Kyoya inquires, pushing up his glasses as usual. I nod, and she moves further behind me.

**A/N:**

**So I finished it! YAY! The hosts will soon be open with hostesses too. I stayed up all night to write this. I would also like to say Happy Birthday to my Mom, who although she doesn't read this deserves the credit.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Mousy Out!~**


	9. Chapter 9

"Princesses we have an announcement. The Host Club, for many reasons, will from this day forward be extended to allow hostesses. We already have 4 hostesses to account for," Tamaki waves his hands, does body gestures and just overall exaggerates his announcement. Zinnia rolls her eyes and puts on a smile as she walks out. "Our first new hostess is first-year Zinnia Yiera." I curtsy elegantly before walking to the side and standing there. Next Renge walked out. She was to be the Otaku, flirty type. "Next is third-year Renge Houshakuji." He announces as she walks out. She blows a kiss into the crowd and does a 'ta-ta' wave, least that's what we call it anyway, before walking over and standing by me. Aiva is next. "Next is third-year, and older sister of Zinnia-san, Aiva Yiera" He announces loudly as she walks out. She is the smart, protective type. She walks out with her arms crossed, and a slight air of authoritativeness to it. She just went up, then walked back, standing on the side Renge isn't on. "And our final hostess is second-year Nakia Ayumu." He says as she walks out shyly. She has her hands together in front of her and figits with a deep blush on her face, earning squeals from all the otakus in the room. She walks over and Renge moves, allowing her to hide slightly behind me. The girls squealed and got on their phones, texting and probably telling there male classmates and brothers about this.

We walked down and went to our spots. I was to occasionally trip by Aiva, or she was to walk by and get protective. Though I don't think it will be an act around the twins, actually I doubt it will ever be an act, she truly is protective of me. I sit down elegantly and cross my legs, as a lady should. Soon boys start entering. Those girls are quick with information. The boys look around and generally do as expected. They go to those who interest them. I watch as they walk through the door. Two come straight over to me. I smile.

"I am honored to have an appointment so soon." I say, speaking properly and maturely. "What are your name if I may ask?"

"My name is Arata Aoki. It is a pleasure to meet you." The one on the left replies. He has sand-brown hair, with deep hazel eyes, of average weight.

"Um... I am Eri Osamu. It's very nice to meet you Zinnia-san." The second says, rather nervously. His hair is a light blonde, his eyes a deep green. Weird, Eri is a female name. I shouldn't bring it up.

**A/N:**

**So I know this is short but I need to think more on Eri, and this encounter. I know your secret Eri. . . Anyways I rather like this chapter but let me put out the types:**

**Zinnia= The elegant princess, otherwise the female version of Tamaki's type, there had to be one.**

**Nakia= The shy and cute type. Also known as the innocent and helpless type.**

**Renge= The flirty and obsessive type, random fact for this fanfiction, her games were designed by Zinnia.**

**Aiva= The Overly protective and serious type. She just doin it for Zinny!**

**Thats all, question for my readers: What should the next type be? What year should she be in?**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Mousy Out!~**


End file.
